From the Beginning
by Gaara born of the sand
Summary: From the Beginning of most characters lives.


From the beginning 

Involving: Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, and Iruka

Intro.

When Gaara was born he was an outcast, no one liked him but he will soon be respected. Sasuke, was very lucky to be born into a legendary clan named, The Uchiha Clan, but soon after he finds out he is not to fortunate, for his brother, Itachi, kills his entire clan and his parents, seeming so lethal, he is also very docile at times. With the special attack called Sharingan (mirror-wheel eye) makes the Uchiha clan famous. Sakura has it well though, she has parents, no tragic story, just a very wide fore-headed, intelligent girl. Naruto has the same story as Gaara. Kakashi has Sharingan but he is no in Uchiha clan, why you ask? It's because he got it surgically implanted. No one knows what he looks like in his mask except for a select few like Ayame.

CH.1 About them

Gaara was just walking casually with his little teddy bear when appeared in front of him, was an elite Jounin. He was very scared, and inside him, his powers took off rapidly and splattered the Jounin's blood through the sand. After that first encounter, he has wanted to know who has sent out the Jounin to kill him and soon found out that it was his own father. Being very frustrated, he soon couldn't take it anymore and carved a Kanji on his forehead meaning, love, and swearing to only love himself and live by killing others. He never attended Ninja academy, instead he just learned on his own and harness his powers.

Sasuke was very happy with his life until was 8. He skipped pre-ninja academy. He saw his whole clan dead blood everywhere, even heads rolling as the wind blows, he walked into his mom and dad's room and saw his brother about to kill his parents, "STOP IT!" Sasuke shouted charging full speed to his brother, but it had already been to late, his parents dead, and Sasuke horribly injured from a heavy punch into the stomach by Itachi.

Sakura is just a casual girl on the street with a loving family and a house. "Come down and eat breakfast" called out Sakura's mom from the kitchen. Sakura came down and ate it fast and went back up to her room getting ready to go to pre-ninja academy.

Naruto, never knowing love, always knowing hatred, he has no family but has a house. Naruto, getting dressed with his goggles on in place for a soon to become graduating headband, was heading to pre-ninja academy. Always a joker, needed good attention to take away all of the bad feelings generating from others.

CH.2 Meeting.

In the pre-ninja academy. "Hmmm, what's her name?" wondered Naruto as Sakura walked into the class. "Ahh, Sakura, go sit next to Naruto over there please." Said the teacher. "Do I _really_ have to?" as she pleaded the teacher not to put her there. "YES! YES! SHE HAS TO SIT OVER HERE!" as Naruto said very happily. As Sakura pulled a seat, "So, what's your name?" said Naruto wonderingly. "Haruno Sakura…" she said tiredly. "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki BELIEVE IT!" he said. "We will now be learning about jutsu's and chakra." The teacher said.

They graduated from pre-ninja academy and are now going to meet many more people in the ninja academy.

As Naruto was sitting in his seat hoping Sakura will go sit next to him he noticed a silent kid and asked for his name. "So what's your name tough guy?" Naruto said rudely. Before Sasuke could even give an answer, Sakura and Ino both slammed their way in, throwing Naruto off the desk. "HI MY NAME IS SAKURA AND MY NAME IS INO!" introducing themselves in front of Sasuke. "I am Sasuke and I really don't care who you are." Sasuke said shattering both of their hearts. Sakura still sat right next to Sasuke while Naruto sat next to Sakura. "Iruka sensei, may I go to the bathroom." Naruto said. "No." said Iruka. Disappointed, Naruto walked up to Iruka and pulled off his Sexy jutsu which gave Iruka a very bad case of the bloody nose. After that was done he snuck off to the bathroom and came back in a hurry. The rest of the year went by pretty fast and everyone has been promoted to genin except for Naruto. After the last day of academy he came back wanting to redo the exam, after it Naruto has passed and now being a genin. "Today everyone will be put in groups of 3." Iruka said. After a while. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke will be group 7" Iruka said. That evening Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all went to celebrate by going to a ramen bar.

CH.3 First day.

"How come you get chicken flavor Sasuke?" Naruto said. " Because I ordered it stupid!" He said impatiently. After that was said, Naruto ate his whole entire bowl of Ramen before Sasuke and Sakura took a bite. "All done." Naruto said refreshingly. "Pig." Sasuke and Sakura both said in disgust. After their being at the ramen bar, they set off to the forest nearest tot the town. There they met Kakashi, there trainer. "So you are the little people I got assigned…" He said Depressingly. "Yes we are" they all said at the same time. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I WILL BE HOKAGE SO DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN AMATEUR BELIEVE IT!" said Naruto. "I am Haruno Sakura and I am very intelligent so anything you need someone to explain something I'll be the one to do it." Said Sakura. "I am Sasuke and I don't feel like talking" Said Sasuke rudely. "So I have a stupid one, a depressed one, and a nerd one…. perfect…" Kakashi said to himself in his head. "First exercise, go find the newest edition of Make out Paradise, first one that does it gets… a peak of the magazine." Kakashi said impatiently. Naruto rocketed off as fast as he could, Sakura walking there,(She's a chick so she wouldn't be excited.) Sasuke ran there but not as excited as Naruto. When they got it back Naruto was the one to bring it back to Kakashi and he got to peak inside with his mouth drooling like Niagara Falls. When their day was over, awaiting there next day of training, they all went to sleep very late and wanted tomorrow to come desperately.

(to be continued next 3 chapters when I feel like it. Please leave comments if you read it give me helpful tips or just congrats and I don't care about mean people, but you can tell me it was bad just don't fire at me!)


End file.
